


Chasing After You

by ivycross



Series: Prompts from Tumblr and More [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny Whump, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: Danny just wants to take his morning run in peace, so he really dislikes this guy that keeps running past him and mocking him every day.





	Chasing After You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В погоне за тобой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275739) by [fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Danny was never one to disappoint his little girl, so when Grace started in on how he needed to do more cardio because she loved him and wanted him to live forever, Danny resigned himself to start jogging in the mornings.

Of course, in this pineapple infested hell hole, the morning was the only time to jog outside. After eight, it was too hot and humid to do anything but feel clammy. So, he rose every day at six─oh god what a horrible hour─put on his running shoes and took a few laps around the neighborhood.

If he was honest, he would admit that it was kinda fun. He pushed himself hard enough get his heart rate up, but not enough to aggravate his knee, and it was nice to see the world before most people got going. Then the asshole showed up.

Danny had no idea who the guy was or where he lived. He had never seen him before. Just one day, he just buzzed by Danny calling out, “That the best you got.”

Danny ignored him, simply making a face and finishing his run, but it happened again the next day and the day after that. It became an everyday thing and each time the guy flew past him like he had fucking wings on his ankles and shout something insulting at Danny. After the second week, Danny took him up on his challenge.

When he passed by, Danny would speed after him and always the man would turn his head back to look. His eyes, which Danny will never admit to being gorgeous, would light up, and he'd grin. Danny hated that grin almost as much as he loved it.

The results were the same every day. Danny could never catch him and the guy would pull off in a nearby lot and hop into a large blue truck. He would always honk the horn and wave as he drove by, that grin plastered to his face infuriating Danny to no end.

Finally, Danny decided he wasn’t letting some gorgeous long-legged bastard get the better of him. When the guy came out of nowhere, speeding past him like a bat out of hell, Danny put everything into going after him. It was working too. Danny was almost on top of him. He could reach out a hand and grab him if he wanted too, but his knee had other plans.

He just pushed too hard and he felt it give away. It was like in the movies where everything slows down. The way he fell to the ground and almost rolled.

He lay on the sidewalk, swearing in pain when he heard, “Oh fuck. Are you okay?” Suddenly the guy’s face, his stupidly beautiful face all sharp angles and huge eyes, was staring down at him in horror. Before Danny could protest he was lifted up in the other man’s arms and carried to the large truck. He was shoved inside and driven to the hospital.

He must have been in shock. It was the only way Danny could explain allowing some jerk to pick him up like a damsel in distress and not say a word. Not one word.

Later, his knee in a brace and his hands loaded with papers and pills, he hobbled on a set of crutches toward the lobby. The guy was still there, fidgeting while looking around.  Danny made straight for him, murder on his mind.

“What the hell is your problem?” he hissed.

The other stood there looking every bit like a deer in headlights. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? You better be fucking sorry. Because of you, I blew my knee out and now I am stuck on desk duty. Jerk.’

He turned and started toward the exit. The other was close behind him. “Do you need help?”

“No, fuck you. I do not.”

“Okay." A pause then, "How are you going to get home?”

Danny stopped. How was he going to get home? Blowing out a huge sigh, he turned and started back toward the lobby of the hospital. Maybe they would let him use their phone to call someone? Maybe he could catch Meka before he left for work? The guy was still behind him, looking like a kicked puppy.

“You wanna ride?”

No, Danny did not, but he didn’t want to have to bother his friend because of this jerk face, either. So he gave a nod and allowed himself to be lead out of the hospital, into the parking lot, to the large truck.

The ride to his apartment was quiet with him only giving short terse directions. The guy followed them without comment. When they finally arrived, Danny pushed open the truck’s door and started to slide his way out of the passenger seat. A hand on his arm stopped him

The guy was looking intently at him and it made his stomach flip a few times. Also, his cheeks grew hot but he was going to blame that on something else. Cause this guy was not having that kind of effect on him. Nope. None whatsoever.

“Are you going to be okay?” the guy asked.

“I will be fine as soon as I get out this truck and away from you,” Danny shot back.  

The face the guy made would have been funny if Danny had been in a better mood. His nose wrinkled and his eye narrowed his lips drawn tightly. “You know, you didn’t have to chase me,” he said.

“Oh,” Danny said giving a laugh. “What was I supposed to do after hearing you taunt me every morning for gods know how long?”

“You could have just ignored me.”

Danny froze. Yes. Yes, he could have. He could have just ignored the guy and went on his with morning jog without hurting himself like a moron. He cheeks were getting hotter and he knew that he had to be blushing.

“Well… I…

‘Honestly, I’m flattered. I mean I always hoped that one today you would chase after me. I just didn’t know you would get hurt.” Those damn doe eyes were back and Danny could swear that he was having a hot flash.

“You wanted me to chase you?” he asked. “What are you? Five?”

The guy laughed and ducked his head, a soft blush spreading over his face. Danny’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest.

“Well, when you put it like that…” the other said.  

After that, they sat in silence for several seconds. Finally, Danny said, “Look, I may need some help getting into my place and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind?”

The guy shook his head and a huge grin spread across his face. “Nah. Not at all.” He helped Danny out the truck and carried his paperwork and pills, while Danny fought with his crutches. When Danny fumbled with his keys at the door, he gently took them from Danny’s unresisting grip and unlocked the door for him.

As he held it open, he smiled and said, “I’m Steve, by the way.”

Danny stopped and looked at him. There was something unfolding here and Danny felt as if he was trapped some campy romantic comedy. Like one day he would wake up married to this ass, in a three bedroom house with two point five kids. Actually, that didn’t sound half bad.

With a laugh, Danny smiled back. “Hey, Steve. I’m Danny. I’m glad I caught you.”


End file.
